


《Beast》21

by boli_hh



Series: 《Beast》 [21]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *黑道背景设定，无脑玛丽苏狗血文*s0m1，略病娇海*阅读请慎重，请慎重！不吃这个设定的不要勉强球球了！雷点巨多！！！





	《Beast》21

陈楚已经很久没有开口讲过话了，阴暗潮湿的小房间连一扇窗户都没有，他终日在黑暗中度过，已经不知道是什么日子，只能从送饭的次数知晓大概时间。  
他听说白池也进来了，那突如其来的凄厉的惨叫声便是他被生挖了双眼，这是送饭的人告诉他的。结果第二天，送饭就换了人。  
新换的送饭的人对他唯恐避之而不及，碗放到窗口连多一秒都不敢停留，转身便离开。  
由此，陈楚大概知道上一位好心人的下场有多惨了。他不知道是李赫宰的主意还是李东海的，把他扔在这里不闻不问，每天听着另一边的惨叫声，让人心惊肉跳，简直是一把钝刀在磨他的身体。

“啊！！！！！！！！”

陈楚翻了个身坐起来，他认得出这是白池的声音，撕心裂肺让他平白生出一种恐惧，似乎隔着这么远都能闻到鲜血的味道。  
在另一间房间里，地上的人躺在血水中，面色煞白好似下一秒就要没了气息。房间里的随扈都忍不住皱眉，血腥味浓重的让人反胃。  
外间，李东海翘着二郎腿坐着，表情没有一丁点变化。好像刚刚不是有人被生生砍断了手，只是有人活动了一下手指。  
Roy拧紧眉，惨叫声太刺耳了，吵的他耳朵疼。说实话他也不太敢直视屋内的景象，只听着声音就忍不住起了层鸡皮疙瘩。  
李东海毫无反应，脚尖一下一下的点着。他看了许久，等屋里的人身体停止抽搐才再次出声。  
“弄醒，继续。”  
“问问他，另一只手有没有碰李赫宰，告诉他别撒谎，我会去问的。”

屋里的随扈上前把人弄醒，抓着白池的头发粗鲁地将人扯起来，问完又随手扔回地上，还怕血溅到自己身上嫌弃地后退两步。  
李东海听完回话挑了下眉“开门，我要进去。”

“少爷…”  
Roy收到警告后立刻闭上嘴，把里边太脏的话收进肚子里。他微不可见地叹口气，掏出手机吩咐外面准备好，随时把任性少爷带走。

李东海皱起脸，他本来就讨厌血腥味，这房间里的血味重的他直反胃，鼻腔酸胀眼眶里一下子溢出泪水。  
他只站了半分钟，刚要开口便涌上一阵恶心，胃里翻江倒海的开始泛酸水。Roy紧张地站在他身后，生怕他一不小心昏过去，他怎么跟堂主交差。  
李东海握拳忍住，低声开口“你说你另一只手没碰过他？撒谎可不是好的选择。”

“你以为，谁都像你一样喜欢打一个巴掌给一个甜枣？”白池疼的微微颤栗，哆嗦着嘴唇慢慢吐出变了声调的句子。  
“只有李赫宰那个傻子看不出你在耍他。”

“也只有你这个蠢货看不出他爱我。”李东海蹲下身子，浓重的鲜血味道差点让他腿软跪在地上。即便胃已经开始严重叫嚣着不适，但面上仍然没有一丝裂痕。  
虽然白池看不到他是什么表情，但骨子里的本性告诉他，什么时候都不可以暴露一丝情绪给别人。李东海握着拳忍下，开口时语气平稳，丝毫看不出异常。

“疼吗？”

地上如破布娃娃一样的人微微抽搐了一下，李东海勾起嘴角。  
“还有更疼的，我就在外面看着。在你死之前，我会让你明白为什么不要觊觎别人的人。”

“你根本就不爱他！”

李东海本已经起身，听到这话又笑着转回去，居高临下地看着伏在地上的白池。  
“杀了他的爱吗，那我确实不爱他。”

他说完转身离开，转了转手指道“继续，该小臂了。”

那道沉重的铁门刚一关上，李东海踉跄向前扑去，慌乱间撑住桌子才没摔到地上。他弯下腰干呕起来，眼泪扑簌簌地砸下来，面色一下子涨红又迅速开始发白。  
Roy赶紧跟过去，他们这位小少爷，从小就能吃苦也能稳下浮躁的性子，像只伺机而动捕猎的猛禽。唯独有一点可惜，猛禽是个怕血的，李东海极度厌恶血的铁锈味。

“哎！少爷！”

李东海扶着桌子勉强撑起身子，腿一软又往旁边摔去，被Roy眼疾手快地接住，手臂圈住他。李东海脸色极差，脸上还挂着眼泪，看起来有些狼狈。  
Roy有些害怕，万一出了什么事，他把自己头卸了都没法抵罪。他就不该让李东海进房间里，又脏又差的地方，他们高贵的小少爷才不应该进到那里。

“别扶我。”  
李东海推开他胳膊，摇摇欲坠地扶着桌面稳住身体，他垂着头粗喘一阵，肩胛骨将衣服顶起。半晌抬起头，脸上还挂着泪，眼圈通红，像只可怜的小猫。  
小猫恶狠狠地透过玻璃看向屋内，与状态不符的表情十分狠决。  
“我好好站着呢，再难受我也要看着，我要看着他。”

李东海偏过头笑出声，眼泪流的更凶，胃部的不适感愈发加重，他全然无视。  
“我就是要让每个人都知道，不要随便妄想撬走李赫宰，来一个我就杀一个。”

Roy望着他，却心生可怜。其实李东海不用让自己这么难过的，外人面上再逞强，也是偷偷自己一个人在撑受痛苦而已。  
他真的不用让自己这么累。Roy默不作声，安静站在一边，随时准备护住李东海不摔到地上。他们的少爷有他自己的骄傲，大概是连李赫宰都劝不住的。

“今天的事谁也不许说，明白了吗？”

“是。”

李东海擦干眼泪，手臂横挡在腹部前坐回沙发。他没有错过刚刚自己呕的昏天暗地时，屋内第二声撕心裂肺的声音。  
他勾起嘴角，心情开始变好。  
倒不是有多变态，只是终于将敌人握在手里的感觉太舒心，太痛快。

李赫宰接到李东海进医院的消息慌了神，直接从堂会的对账会议上跑出来，一路拍着J的椅背连闯了几个红绿灯赶到医院。  
到病房只有Roy在守着，一见李赫宰赶紧站起来，难得支支吾吾的想解释事情原委。  
李赫宰理都没理，瞪他一眼快步走到床前。李东海闭着眼睛，呼吸有些急促，脸色比起早上差了不少，嘴唇也没什么血色。  
李赫宰气极，转过身质问。  
“他去哪了？干嘛了？你干什么吃的？”

Roy站在一旁不知道该怎么解释，病房内的气氛一瞬间降到冰点。李赫宰的眼神变得冰冷，神色也十分可怖，带着怒意望着Roy，一字一句地道“我在问你话。”

“赫……”

几乎是李东海出声的瞬间，李赫宰立刻软下神色转过头，温和的和刚刚判若两人。  
李东海还在睡着，刚刚只是梦里的呢喃。李赫宰轻轻笑起来，有些冷冽的侧颜轮廓变的柔和，他把人藏在被子下的手握住，另一手附在手背上轻轻拍了拍。  
床上的人略微动了动，又沉沉睡去。李赫宰又沉下脸色，轻抬下巴示意Roy解释。  
Roy心虚的瞄李赫宰的表情，挑挑拣拣选出能说的，支支吾吾地解释了事情经过。  
李赫宰脚尖画着圈，垂眸听完。

“Roy，你没说实话。”

Roy屏住呼吸，觉得自己命都要短了，一个让他不许说一个让他说实话。J偷偷给他使眼色，Roy眼一闭，心一横，咬咬牙把事情经过详细的说了一遍。

“他胡闹你就由着他？”  
李赫宰听到李东海逞强的时候冷冽的表情终于有一丝裂痕，偏过头去看床上的人。  
Roy一愣，心道比起任由少爷胡闹这件事，您绝对排得上是第一名。虽然这样想着，但他面上却什么都不表露，垂头不语。  
他心里明镜似的，李赫宰只是心疼了而已，并没有要怪罪自己的意思，谁都知道李东海要做的事从来没人拦得住。比如当年和李赫宰在一起，比如排除万难让李赫宰接手所有的家业，而自己这个正统的继承人却放手躲在二线。  
李赫宰看着人安静的睡颜，灵动的大眼睛此刻正闭着，不知道梦到什么，嘴唇微微嘟起来。

真是个倔强的小家伙。

李赫宰俯下身，亲昵的用鼻尖去蹭李东海的脸颊，十指扣住，拇指摩挲他的手背。爱吃醋又任性，倔强执拗的有些极端，明明都是缺点，在李东海身上却可爱的不得了。  
有些人生来就该被众星捧月，有些人与生俱来一切缺点都是优点。

Roy看了眼李赫宰的表情，连忙拉着J两个人溜出去，趁着李赫宰忙着心疼，他们俩还是躲的越远越好。

李东海睁眼的时候正是黄昏，他醒来时屋内安静的好像空气都静止了，只有窗外的鸟鸣声让他醒悟。  
黄昏的光洒满房间，李东海愣愣的坐起来，看摆设装饰应该是堂会里的医院，他记得自己应该是在地下室的。  
这一下突然让李东海更委屈，明明是李赫宰招惹的，结果却是他来收拾。不舒服醒来后李赫宰还不在身边，他不喜欢这种感觉，好像只剩下他自己。李赫宰应该一直在他身边，他们是一体的。  
正想着，李赫宰推门走进来，见他坐着忙快步走过来。  
“醒了？”

李东海不语，大眼睛直直地盯着李赫宰，无声控诉他丢下自己一个人。  
李赫宰十分准确地捕捉到他的委屈，放下手里的袋子去揉揉他的头，抓了抓柔软的头发。  
“我去给你买粥了，想不想吃？”

“我在生气。”

李赫宰没忍住，噗的笑出声。李东海头发柔顺，顺毛软趴趴的搭在额前，加上那张无辜的小脸，像只小动物。虽然小动物现在正鼓着脸在生气。  
他偷笑着坐到床上，凑到李东海面前睁大眼睛，单眼皮撑的圆圆的，左右晃晃头。  
“消消气？”

被李东海瞪了一眼丝毫不气馁，飞快在人唇上啄了一下。  
“喝一口粥嘛，我特意跑到你喜欢的那家给你买的，喝完再生气。”李赫宰补充道“不是J帮买的，我亲自开车去的哦，尝尝？”

李东海撇撇嘴，心里舒服了些，他冲人张开嘴巴。  
“我要你喂我。”

李赫宰应了一声，小心翼翼舀一勺粥吹凉，喂人喝下后紧张地问他烫不烫。李东海乖乖摇头，两只手放在他大腿上戳来戳去，在下一勺喂过来时张开嘴巴，笑眯眯地喝掉。  
其实李东海才是最好哄的，李赫宰给人擦擦嘴，牵着手陪他。不管他想出什么办法去哄，只要哄了就一定会消气，又笑眯眯的黏在自己身边。

“今天好好休息吧，剩下的我来做。”李赫宰捏捏人的鼻尖，小朋友就应该坐在他身后，那些见血的、罪孽的，他来做就可以了。

房间门再次打开时，陈楚已经懒得做出反应。听见沉稳的脚步声不由得苦笑，李东海可真够绝的，釜底抽薪把他们都弄进了这鬼地方，临了真就没见他一次。  
他最后的记忆就是手掌触到的温度，那是一生他靠李东海最近的距离，也是最后的距离。

“来了。”

李赫宰应了一声，打量一下四周又道。  
“陈老临终身边没人，之后的事只能东海来操办了。”

陈楚微微一颤，终于有了反应。他从杂乱的发后注视李赫宰，笑容显得十分诡异，声音沙哑又低沉。  
“看来今天是来送我走的。”

李赫宰不易察觉地皱了皱眉，没接话，而是转身沉声吩咐J。  
“去跟他说一声，我这边准备开始了。”

房间内只剩他们两人，李赫宰掸了掸裤子上的灰，坐到陈楚面前的椅子上。身后的铁门开合过后，J重新走进来，弯腰到李赫宰耳边。  
“少爷在另一边忙着呢，说是把夜总会那晚的人找到了。”

李赫宰听完弯了下嘴角，他抑制不住自己，只听到名字也觉得开心。  
陈楚没有错过他这一瞬的表情，望向李赫宰身后的单面玻璃，能让李赫宰露出这种表情的只会是那个人。  
他看向玻璃，嘴唇动了动，最后只低低唤了声李东海的名字。

“东海……”

“他没在外面。”李赫宰翻了下手掌，耸耸肩“海海答应我不会再见你，你知道的，他一向言出必行。”

“呵，我知道他在外面，他会愿意错过看见我死去的机会吗，只不过因为我差点弄死你而已。”  
陈楚面露嘲讽的神色，他敢保证李东海一定会出现，那个小家伙绝不会错过。  
他真的很不甘心，不过他没输给李赫宰，他输给李东海了。就算现在这般境地也还是很想见李东海，就只一眼都可以，记忆里明媚张扬的小少爷让他从此眼里再也装不下其他人。  
到现在都能想起十几岁的李东海，意气风发神采飞扬，在靶场打中十环以后骄傲的模样。他就那么看着，站在不远不近的地方，努力装出一副忠诚样子。其实胸腔溢出的情感清晰地告诉他，他有多爱这个少爷。

李赫宰十分怜悯地看着他，就是因为你想杀我他才更不想见到你好的吧。  
他觉得自己实在没什么必要多说，李东海对陈楚的抵触已经到了不愿意提名字的地步，知道他今天要来连眼神都没多分出一个，岂不知曾经也是一起爬山打枪的伙伴。  
J在一边恭敬地站着，Roy跟他讲过李东海下手有多狠。另一位被生挖了眼睛，又一节节砍下手臂，晕过去就弄醒，非要让人不许错过任何的疼痛。他听完忍不住抖了一抖，觉得自己眼睛疼，手也疼。

“嗯…实际上他不关心你死活。”李赫宰调整了个姿势，好整以暇地看着人“他似乎对白池更有兴趣，你也听说了吧，白池的眼睛没了。”

陈楚听后反笑，沙哑的声音像是从地狱传来的声音，显得单薄的身体抖了又抖。他抬起头，笑的眼泪都流出来，从脸上淌下来滴到衣服上。

“哈哈哈…原来他也只是，把你当作自己的玩具而已，你又是哪里来的自信以后不会被丢弃的。”  
“你也害怕过吧，现在也在害怕吧，他玩腻了百依百顺的，就想要别的了。其实一味的顺从也不一定会保住自己，我知道你懂我的意思。”  
“知道我爸死的时候你该有多害怕啊，那是陪他长大的陈叔叔。是不是？”

李赫宰沉默地听着，他之所以一直把陈楚当成心里的疙瘩，除了这人在李东海的问题上确实有足够的威慑以外，陈楚真的很了解他们两个人，也了解他们的关系。他不能否认陈楚的话说到点子上了，他真的有惴惴不安李东海腻了自己的那天，他所有的一切都是李东海给的。他能来李家，能坐到今天的位置，能拥有李东海，都是李东海给的。  
如果李东海有一天不要他了，他就连生活都失去了。

屋里的人不知道的是，李东海此刻就在外面坐着。

李东海拧紧眉头，似乎在思考什么。Roy默默陪在一旁，他一直觉得少爷和堂主的羁绊很深，很难说到底谁离不开谁，似乎用疼痛来掩盖彼此的不安便能显的自己在感情中更游刃有余，其实两个人都是时常不安又异样笃定的矛盾的人。  
李东海歪着头，透过监控看清李赫宰的表情。他想了很久，转头问Roy。  
“我为什么会让他这么难过？”

“谁？”Roy有些迷茫，李赫宰的表情好像也没什么太大的不一样，他有点不明白了。  
李东海摇摇头，撅着唇的侧脸好像十几岁的小孩子，手指拽着自己的袖口摩挲一阵。Roy以为他会让自己进去了结了陈楚，毕竟这人是他们两个人头一次清晰地意识到自己有多容易恐慌。没想到李东海却是直接推开外间的门离开，Roy晃了晃神，赶紧跟出去。  
李东海站在门外，那双一向干净清澈的眼睛此时掀起一阵风浪，阴鸷地看向Roy。  
“不许跟人说我刚刚来过，J也不许说。”

“是。”

“赫宰今天如果没杀陈楚，你给我杀了他。”李东海望着紧闭的铁门，他没什么兴致玩折磨人的游戏，只想快点结束。  
他为什么会讨厌李赫宰有一丁点秘密，因为就那一点未知的领域都会让他觉得不安，就像李赫宰害怕自己离开，他也害怕李赫宰有一天厌倦。那些任性也只不过是他想要从人身上得到些什么，能证明李赫宰一直在自己身边，心无旁鹭地只爱着自己。  
Roy跟着人离开，却在李东海走向与白池相反的方向忍不住出声询问“少爷，那个白池…”  
“我不想管他，让赫宰自己看着弄吧。”李东海十分烦躁，他怎么也抹不平心里的焦躁，这种心情实在太郁闷了，郁闷的他实在忍不住转身问道。  
“Roy，我不会是有什么病吧？”

Roy迟疑一阵，斟酌着用词小心回道“那倒也不是的…少爷，您别想太多…”

李东海抓了抓头发，委屈地看向Roy。  
“我就是想抱抱他。”

Roy一脸吃屎的表情，那这怎么办，他现在进去把堂主抓过来给少爷抱一下？


End file.
